Mayumi's storyUnder the new moon
by broken-miho315
Summary: Inuyasha is wounded in human form, a beautiful wolf girl takes care of him, will Inuyasha's hate of wolf demons get in the way of his new found love? Will Kouga come back to reclaim Mayumi? Read and find out. Love it or hate it, tell me please. There may


**Chapter 1**

**The new moon meeting**

What have I gotten my self into this time thought Mayumi as she looked over her shoulder at the two ogre that where chasing her through the forest. "Why do I always do this, she muttered under her breath, now becoming raged as the chase wore on, should have minded my own bissness and just let 'em kill him." "ENOUGH," yelled Mayumi stopping on the far side of a small clearing, "If you really think that your strong enough to kill me, catch me already and stop wasting my time," she said sneeringly at the slower demon while preparing herself the coming battle. The leading ogre ran half way across the clearing and lunged at her, while the second one circled to the left, one well-placed kick knocked him off his feet and stunned him long enough for her to draw her sword and finish him off. Then slowly she stood up turned around and pointed her sword still dripping with blood from the first ogre at the second, who stood still as a statue, staring at her mate who had been slain as easily as if he where one of the countless humans they had always killed for sport or food. " If you want to fight me you can, but as you can see I'm no easy target like that defenseless human you were torturing back there," said Mayumi her voice deathly cold and calm. As the second demon ran off Mayumi aloud herself to breath a sigh of relief, "Now, I'd better to get back to that human before something else tries eats him," she said quietly sprinting through the forest back the way she had come.

Kirima was feeling restless again, he knew what the problem was and even though he would never admit it to any one, he knew he was worried about her. Sitting there on the hill that she had said she would meet him at nearly a week ago now. His mind starting wandering back to when they had been but children, playing together just outside the wolf demons territory. Him, Mayumi and Kouga, he remembered how much he and Kouga had teased Mayumi whenever she tried to help the humans that lived near their mountain. But thinking about things like this made his blood boil with anger at Kouga, perfect little Kouga who Mayumi had always looked to, to help her, to protect her, to save her, and who had kicked her out when he decided that she wasn't strong enough for his _new _tribe. Sitting there Kirima remembered the day that Kouga had become the leader of the wolf demon tribe, Mayumi had been so happy for him and to tell the truth so had he. As was expected by those who new him, immediately after he became the leader Kouga started making changes, but what no one had expected where the kinds of changes he wanted to make to their tribe. First the elders had to leave and Ayame with them, "to old to fight" he said. Then those to weak to do certain tasks to their new leaders standards where also banished, and finally any who helped the humans or used them for anything except for food were the next to go. He had pleaded with Kouga, begged him and threatened him. Finally, with nothing to show for his efforts, he left his tribe, his old life and his old life behind, just so that Mayumi wouldn't be alone. After leaving our home an all of our friends behind Mayumi and I have wondered all over Japan, neither of us had wished to travel to the northern mountains even though all of the others cast out before us had begun gathering.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck, not only was he still alive, but he had been saved by a beautiful demon girl. "I can't believe all of this really happened," Inuyasha said to himself, thinking back to the events that had taken place earlier that day. "Kagome quit it," Inuyasha growled for it seemed the hundredth time as Kagome yet again splashed him from the large inland lake where she was swimming, not that it mattered anymore, he was already soaked through from repeated splashing. Fuck this, I'm just going to drown the little wench he thought, getting up and wadding into the lake. But unfortunately him the under current grabbed him and pulled him under. Inuyasha tossed and turned, violently fighting for a way to get to the surface, but it was no use, this current was to strong for him, ever with his demonic powers. He woke-up some time later, spread out on a rock in the middle of the river, "No, this can't be happening, not now, not tonight," moaned Inuyasha, looking down at his human hands, he ran his hand over his head feeling for his ears but they weren't there either. I had better get to the shore he thought to himself, quietly sliding back into the water. But he had forgotten that in human form everything is harder to do, it took almost all of his energy just to got to the other side of the river. He remembered it all crystal clear, as he lay bleeding from the wounds inflicted by the ogres that had attacked him. They must have been waiting for him he thought, calmly in spite of the pain surging throughout his body, after making it to the river bank he had collapsed, then they had come, a ogre and it's mate, they had torn into him and left him there like he was a broken doll. Just as they where about to finish him off, she had come and chased them away. I wonder who she was Inuyasha thought before passing out, his human body couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Please let him be alright," Mayumi said the her self as she knelt over the broken body of the human she had worked so hard to save. As she stood up she very gently placed Inuyasha over her shoulder, then she took off running, she ran so fast that to all the demons and ogres of the forest she was just wind and a smell of blood. Soon she had reached her destination, a large cave in the heart of the forest. She carefully placed Inuyasha on her sleeping mat and got to work sewing his torn body back together. Mayumi rolled over, the stench of blood filled her nose and she immediately sat up and looked around the cave. When her eyes fell on Inuyasha, she realized a change had occurred; her poor damaged human had turned into a demon. "I'll bet you're a half demon," she said to the sleeping Inuyasha.

Many days, herbs, potions, and hours of rest later, Inuyasha woke up. "So you're finally awake," a voice above him said. "Who are you?" he said opening his eyes and trying to sit up, only to find a softly strong hand restraining him. "I'm Mayumi; the person who saved you from those ogres a week ago." Said Mayumi with a little laugh in her voice. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you, she said smiling at him. Now that I've told you my name, will you tell me yours?" she asked with her most innocent smile. "My name is Inuyasha," he said gruffly; embarrassed that someone he didn't know had been taking care of him. I need to get out of here and find the others he thought. But how am I sopost to do that when I can barely move he thought angrily, I guess I just have to wait and see what happens.

I can't believe I rescued a demon, Mayumi said to her self for the hundredth time, while out getting more herbs to help heal his wounds. "Why couldn't he just be a mortal?" she asked her self, knowing that she had no answer. Suddenly a pair of arms raped themselves around her waist, picked her up and twirled her around. "AAAAAHHHHHHH," she screamed and hearing he discomfort the hands let her down, turned her around, all she saw a flash of brown spiked hair, and then he kissed her, Mayumi felt her heart flutter as she always did when this happened, just hold me a little longer she thought, and then it was over. "Miss me much Kirima?" she teased her friend. An he blushing and angry replied, "well what do you expect, you've been gone for over a week. I've been running my tail off trying to find you." "Where have you been anyway?" he asked confused. "You promise you wouldn't get mad? She asked and when he nodded his head she continued. "Well…I sort of found this human," "another one, Kirima butted in, I thought you where done with all of that." "I thought so too, she said in her most innocent voice, not fooling anyone, But then I saw these ogres picking on him, and. HEY Kirima come back here," she shouted at his retreating figure. I've heard this story a million time he thought to himself, the poor human she just had to save, and she always had a reason, even if it only made sense to her. But he had enough this was the last straw he thought, I've had this happen to many times, if she loves them so much, then she can just stay with her precious humans. Perhaps if he wasn't so preoccupied he would have seen it coming but… "WHAM," Mayumi shouted as she knocked Kirima over and they both went tumbling down the little hill next to where he had been walking. They ended up at the bottom with Mayumi on top of Kirima, "now you finish listening to my story," she said sitting on him. "I don't think so," Kirima said flipping her over and pinning her to the ground. "Well, isn't this interesting," said a voice that made them both look up startled. "Oh, hi Inuyasha, how are you feeling today?" Mayumi asked him.


End file.
